Lucas Mooton
Lucas Mooton is the young Lord of Maidenpool and a talented rider and jouster. He aspires to be a true knight and a loved lord, not unaware of the harsh world around him. Appearance A sinewy young man of slightly above average height, Lucas Mooton has a mess of short blonde hair and dark green eyes that are warm and welcoming. He appears quite youthful for his age and is rather handsome. He shows a relaxed but respectful demeanor the majority of the time. He often dresses in the colors of his house, a red cloak held tight to his body by an ornate salmon pin his favored item. History Born the first child of Lord Lewys Mooton, Lucas was raised from childhood to be a fine young knight and lord, given whatever he needed but also taught values and pushed to grow. Skilled in his studies as a young boy, he quickly became more enamored with knightly duties and drills when he was old enough, falling in love with the pageantry and history, hoping one day to join the White cloaks. Almost every day he would spend hours in the yard training, pushing himself to be better and many nights he would beg his mother or father to tell him a story about the most famous knights. It was clear the youth was gifted on horseback as well and would make a great tourney knight someday. Sent to squire at Harrenhal under the guidance of Rhaegar Rivers, Lucas easily made friends and charmed women with his friendly and optimistic manner and many were quite anxious to see how the youth would grow. One particular friend he would come to be very close with was Samwell Piper, another squire under the tutelage of Rhaegar. Lucas and Samwell complimented each other very well and despite some differences, it did not take long for the two to bond. When Durran’s Defiance began, Lucas was serving at Harrenhal and rode with Rhaegar Rivers to aid the forces of the Crown initially. It was during this fierce fighting in the Riverlands that Lucas would lose his father, a good but overconfident man who had sided with the Crown. Despite his young age, Lucas would become the Lord of Maidenpool while his uncle Karyl ruled as regent. Not long after the loss of his father, Rhaegar Rivers would end the reign of the Mad King, ending the war. When the war ended, Lucas spent a good deal of time at Harrenhal serving the now Lord Rhaegar Bittersteel as a squire while his uncle continued to govern Maidenpool. After his eighteenth name day, Lucas participated in a small tournament held in the Riverlands at Pinkmaiden and won his knighthood with a rousing performance, using his lance to unseat a number of his competitors and performing splendidly in the melee. Upon his victory, he crowned Myra Piper Queen of Love and Beauty. Returning home, Lucas has learned how to manage his house and lands, often frequenting them on horseback, a pastime he loves dearly. While his looks and attitude often fool others, those who know him closely understand he has a vicious side, although he is still rather untested in real battle. Lucas aspires to be just like the knights of legend, both skilled with blade and lance and courteous to a fault. Recent Events Time of Events 260 AC – Lucas Mooton is born at Maidenpool. 268 AC – Lucas begins serving as a page at Harrenhal, and becomes a squire to Rhaegar Rivers. 270 AC – Durran’s Defiance begins, Lucas’s father Lord Lewys perishes in the combat, having sided with the loyalists, leaving a young Lucas as Lord of Maidenpool. Lucas sees battle for the first time and performs well. 278 AC – Lucas takes place in a small tournament for squires and wins his Knighthood after a compelling jousting and melee performance. 280 AC – Current year. Family Lord Lewys Mooton (d. 370 AC) Lady Eleanor Mooton nee Mallister - Mother Leana Mooton – Sister Gift: Altruist Ser Karyl Mooton– Uncle Gift: Leadership Ser Lyonel Mooton – Cousin Gift: Berserker Emaline Frey nee Mooton – Aunt Lysa Mooton - Aunt Category:Riverlander Category:Knight Category:House Mooton